Daniel
by RisingDawn66
Summary: Hello everyone I was on a bit of a time crunch and didn't know how to end it so I hope it's okay. Contains a bit or gore.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Daniel was considered a freak in her school. Being 16 she was a social outcast in her school. No one liked her and she didn't really like them back. Daniel would spend her day in the back of the classroom doing her own things which the teachers gave up on trying to get her to pay attention. Despite being in her own world she listened to directions and things like that going between working and her own thing. Daniel loved to listen to music having a very different like than the others in her grade. She was considered a freak because of the things she draws having a like for gore and other morbid things. Having a troubled past with family issues resulting in her stress and anxiety to worsen along with the result of having PTSD. She didn't care for the names ignoring them along with everything else around her being and stay silent. Daniel also has sleep disorders and problems always staying up very late getting only a few hours sleep and sometimes no sleep. She would surprisingly be fine with the little or no sleep she got through performing perfectly fine during school. Often times in the halls she would get pushed or shoved resulting with her going through quickly to the next class weaving between all the other slow people not liking to be late. She would usually have bad days getting many insults and other things only to tell her parents she was fine when arriving home. Daniel hides her emotions behind a happy facade keeping it up all the time bottling everything up and rarely showing how she felt. She wouldn't sleep staying awake and playing her laptop just anticipating the next argument from her parents which would have startled her awake either way. She would occasionally talk to herself while doing work reading things over two or three times because her eyes would sometimes flicker away from where she was or try to reread something she already read. Daniel is the smartest out of her grade the teachers always being astonished by her work. Despite being 'perfect' she had a lot of flaws and problems in her life that being what others don't get that she deals with so many things using school as a way to try to escape all the stress. Having the past and issues she does it's a wonder how people don't get why she is like she is liking gore and things like that. It interests her, grabs her attention and keeps it within it's sick and twisted grasp. On the inside she has a rather dark mind that accompanies these drawings yet still wears the facade hiding it all from sight of others. She acts like everything's fine when it's clearly not assuring others it was nothing. That's how it is to Daniel, nothing the world had no meaning everyone else had no meaning. After all what's the point if you have to wear a facade all the time?


	2. Chapter 1: Another Normal Day

Chapter 1: Another Normal Day

It's early morning in Daniel's house everything being quiet while she listened to music. It was three am she was surprised there hasn't been an argument between her parents yet. She was relaxing peacefully till jumping upon hearing the loud yell of her father. She sighed to herself turning up the music in hopes to drown the sound out while scrolling through things. After about an hour her parents finally stopped though. Daniel sighed once again it was clear that despite them asking how she was and getting her things they didn't care nor pay attention to her. Knowing this fact Daniel stayed in her room isolated from the two rarely going downstairs. She doesn't trust others easily having only one or two friends if even that though. She never really liked socializing anyways so she didn't really care in the end. The rest of the night went by her alarm ringing at 6:30 am signaling for her to get ready for school. Looking through her clothes Daniel just picked a random outfit getting dressed and gathered her things waiting for the bus. When getting on she walked towards the back to her seat stomping on someone's foot when they tried to trip her. She hid her smirk upon hearing the person's cry of pain looking back with an innocent looks smiling sweetly.

"Oops I'm sorry didn't mean to step on your foot I didn't see it" She says softly and continued her way to her seat growling lowly when she saw someone sitting there again. Having asked them politely to move the last time giving them the chance and unwillingly letting them sit there she wasn't having that again. Getting to the seat she scooted her way in sitting down the other being annoyed that she did this, but she just stared out the window curious of how long it will take for the person to move and how far she had to go to make them. The bus ride started the other showing no signs of leaving the seat Daniel put her feet up pushing at the other who put their foot in the aisle to not fall pushing back. Daniel smirked to herself at this waiting till they went over a big bump pushing the other out as the bus went over the bump resulting in the person landing in the aisle glaring at her. she smiles sweetly once more.

"Sorry I don't like sharing my seat everyone on the bus knows that" She says smiling the other grumbling and going to another seat quietly. Daniel sat in her seat happily humming to herself relaxing during the bus ride. Once at school Daniel went to her homeroom not eating breakfast like usual. She hummed to herself playing on her laptop in the back of class. Daniel was happy she has art first period since the teacher appreciated her work, not minding the depicted gore and blood the was quite obvious. No her art teacher thought it was wonderful how Daniel freely expressed what was in her mind and turning it into art there being many artists who draw that on a daily basis. Daniel loved her art teacher for this always being willing to do things for the teacher when asked. Daniel enjoyed art class fully always having fun being able to work on two or three projects at a time to stay occupied at all times. She waited for the bell to ring the other students coming into homeroom talking and chatting sitting at the front. Being bored she sat through the morning announcements waiting. Once the bell for first period went off she was the first to jump up and rush out the door towards the art room it being the only class other than study hall she was actually excited for. She hummed happily to herself expecting to work on a couple of her projects that were almost done, but her smile faded upon walking into the room to see her drawings ruined and hung around the classroom. Her eyes quickly went to the teacher's desk seeing she wasn't there frowning as the homeroom students must've gotten her drawings from behind the desk when the teacher went out. The other students walked in to see Daniel quietly retrieving her ruined drawings from around the room tears rolling down her cheeks since this was a full two years worth of her drawings. Once getting all the pictures she had made it to the middle of the room before collapsing to her bottom sobbing loudly and hugging herself the other students being shocked at the sudden emotional outburst she had. Trembling and shaking Daniel sobbed into her hands the other students rushing over to see the pictures scattered about on the floor now knowing what got her so upset. The art teacher quickly rushed into the room frowning when she saw the damage walking to Daniel kneeling beside her feeling bad she couldn't protect Daniel's drawings when she was asked to. Daniel looked at the other students quietly the tears not stopping. She sniffled wiping her eyes weakly standing up she grabbed her drawings walking to her desk and started salvaging what she could starting to redraw others. The students felt bad walking to Daniel carefully taking the drawings from her and divided them up Daniel being confused by this.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly the students smiling.

"We're going to help redraw these since you can't do all of this alone" One says Daniel frowning.

"But what if you ca-" She was cut off by the student who smiled.

"Don't worry we all have been practicing so once we're done you won't be able to tell the difference" They say Daniel nodding quietly staying quiet and started working on her current projects quietly. At the end of the day Daniel was shocked when her art class gave her the redrawn pictures. She was stunned and silent while watching them be put in a locked drawer on the teacher's desk being handed the key.

"Thank you all so much for doing this for me" She says smiling actually being happy for real. Her classmates were glad to have done this and know she appreciated it since they all looked up to her drawing skill and talent being a year below her. Daniel specifically asked to be in a 9th grade art class knowing she would be respected due to the fact of the others being younger. She hummed with joy thanking them all once more before going out to the bus and going home.


	3. Chapter 2: Did This Really Happen

Chapter 2: Did This Really Happen?

A few days passed as Daniel found out the exact four students that ruined her pictures spending her time ruining their day. The four never noticed who was doing all this which made Daniel happy they were so dumb. After tormenting them she sighed to herself going to a quiet lake surrounded by a lot of sand as it is a serene place for her. She went to the rock she always sat on and sat down humming while opening her laptop to type. She hums to herself smiling as she was in the middle of writing an amazing story she thought of. She would probably never let any of her teachers read it though since it was far too gory for school, but she would post it on her two online accounts where she knew people didn't know it was her that wrote them. Daniel was very popular with her stories on both accounts that are on two separate websites liking that so many people read her stories getting so many positive comments. She was happy about that having people enjoy her stories, but she would always ignore the bad comments saying it was far too gory or that she's messed up. Daniel typed quietly while listening to her music occasionally looking around having the feeling of being watched, but shook it off. She hums looking at the slowly darkening sky sighing to herself. She got up grabbing her bag slipping the laptop into it before putting the bag on her back stretching. She felt like she was being watched again looking around before once more shaking it off and started her long walk home humming softly. Daniel huffed looking around quite a bit not wanting to shake the feeling off anymore stopping in the middle of the trail. Looking around she was silent listening for the thing stalking her before starting to walk again being cautious though. She however was unaware of the story of Jeffrey Woods not even knowing he had gone to her school a few years before her. Jeff was slowly following her being curious to why anyone would stay out that long then walk home as the sun starts setting. He was careful since he noticed she was looking around quite a bit and assumed she knew she was being followed. Daniel slowly walked on a smaller path that lead to her house since it cut right through the forest still silent. Looking around she caught a white blur in the corner of her eye quickly turning to see the blur once more. She kept turning and moving her head around fast keeping up with the white blur she saw out of the corner of her eye smiling. Jeff was confused by how easily she managed to keep up with him and saw her smile becoming even more confused by this. Daniel found this fun to chase someone with her eyes since she could see out the blur in the corner of her eye. She was very good with keeping her eyesight on target watching the blur go around her. She smiled big seeing it was closer her body snapping forward predicting where the blur would go next and pinned the now shocked Jeffery Woods to a tree being happy to have won the little game. She hums looking up at the one she pinned her eyes widening Jeff smirking since he thought she was scared. She started giggling and backed up off Jeff humming being surprised to see someone like him. Jeff was confused to why she wasn't trying to run though while Daniel got close staring at the cut smile. Jeff shook his head soon running off leaving Daniel in her little world of happy surprise. After a few moments Daniel shook her head and finally went home. She walked in through the back door humming to herself and went upstairs confused to why her parents did meet her at the door or were in the living room arguing like usual. At first she shrugged their absence off till looking out the window seeing the car still in the driveway she frowned. Daniel walked through the upstairs hall quietly not hearing anything as it was dead silent. Being very confused and a bit worried now she went to their bedroom opening the door. The sound of Daniel's bag hitting the floor was the only thing that broke the silence in the hall when she looked inside. She started laughing out seeing her parents on the floor dead and bleeding out she found the way their blood seeped into the carpet was beautiful. She admired this for a few moments before shaking her head and went to the house phone calling the police. The policemen were startled by how calm Daniel was when they got to the house and started cleaning things up. She was quietly walking past the room soon having the dull and crazed look in her eyes as she smiled big. One of the policemen in the room turned seeing the look and was startled Daniel shaking her head out of the daze quickly when she noticed the look she got quickly going to her room. With that look the policemen were soon suspicious and one went to her room going in.

"Daniel that look you had is a bit concerning I need to ask you a few… What are you doing?" The police officer asked seeing Daniel pulling out her hums softly and brought the tracker on her phone up showing the police officer.

"Sorry sir but I was nowhere near the house when this occurred because I went on a walk immediately after home and was out till sunset so do no try to pin me as a suspect" She says smiling sweetly the police officer being silent for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright we just needed to make sure" He says softly. Daniel hums softly watching the police officer go to her desk and seeing her gory drawings some being the cover picture of some of her stories.

"You have a weird obsession with blood and gore I presume" He says Daniel nodding quietly.

"Yes but I would never attempt to kill anyone especially my own parents" She says the police officer nodding and leaving the room. After a while Daniel's parent's bodies were taken the mess being cleaned while she stayed at home.


	4. Chapter 3: At School Really

Chapter 3: At School Really

It was a few days later when Daniel saw more things from the corner of her eye. She was leaned over her desk quietly working seeing a figure walk by her so she lifts her head, but no one was there. She hummed to herself and worked more being quiet. After a bit though she felt like someone was watching her and looked around the room, no one had their eyes on her though. She kept working after still not liking the eerie feeling she had. Huffing softly she went to her next class looking around a bit seeing things from the corner of her eye again.

"Okay this is getting annoying why do I keep seeing things out of the corner of my eye along with the feeling of someone watching me" She says to herself being annoyed. Huffing quietly she looked around peeking out the window when the schools lights go out people screaming.

"Ugh shut up! It's just a power out!" She yelled in the hall annoyed more now. Turning around fast she heard the sound of footsteps instantly smirking to herself knowing the teachers locked all the students in the classroom hearing there was someone in the school over the intercom. She knew she was the only one not in a class so this person must be the one that was talked about. Being intrigued Daniel walked down the hall looking around humming to herself quietly hearing more footsteps. Walking towards the footsteps a teacher urged her to come into a classroom stopping when they saw the look she had on her face. Continuing forward she saw a white blur smiling more.

"Let's not play the game of catch the mouse with sight we know who won" She says giggling when the footsteps froze. Daniel turned seeing Jeff and smiled big when he had a strange look.

"You're Jeffery Woods I looked in the year books in the library and found the newspaper clippings it's amazing that you used to go to this school was it satisfying to try to kill your brother hmm?" She asks with a smirk when Jeff growled at her.

"Awe don't like hearing the truth must've been awful to know your brother escaped the 'freedom' from the cruelty of this world you were trying to give him" She says making him growl more and lunge at her. Now despite being pretty fit and fast she wasn't expecting that and got pinned to a wall making her laugh though. Jeff was confused by this girl that was certain, but now he also hated her. Raising his knife he tried plunging it into her chest only for his arm to be grabbed since she fully expected that.

"Just because I'm a petty high school student doesn't mean I'll let you kill me" She says pushing him away. Jeff huffed growling at her making her giggle loudly. Even though she knew she would probably have trouble fighting Jeff she knew she would still have fun doing so since he was pretty interesting. Daniel hums looking to Jeff's knife and knew her disadvantage knowing he probably wouldn't put it down. She huffed knowing her place in this fight wouldn't be good which made her cross her arms. Jeff knew she realized this and went to attack her again. Daniel however ducked smirking and leg swiped him running down the hall happily.

"Just cause I know my place doesn't mean I'm gonna let you do that Jeffery" She says laughing when she heard his fast paced footsteps. Daniel knew the police were called so she decided to be the bait for this to keep him busy though. The teachers watched her run through the halls being chased by Jeff until the sounds of police sirens filled the area. Jeff stopped and cursed to himself Daniel giggling.

"What did you think the school would be stupid enough to not call the police I was just your bait to keep you occupied while they came" She says watching the police come in. Right before Jeff ran off she got a picture of him making him curse again. Jeff got away once the police got to the area seeing Daniel and went to her making sure she's okay.

"I'm fine I played bait so he would leave the others alone so appreciate the picture I got" She says showing them which they printed the photo in color before leaving. At the end of school everyone was shocked at how Daniel chose to be bait knowing full well she could have been easily killed if caught off guard.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Style

Daniel hums softly once home looking around. She didn't like how quiet it was now without her parents around. Sighing to herself Daniel walked upstairs to the bathroom staring in the mirror. She looked at herself quietly huffing softly not liking that she looked so plain. Walking to her room she pulled a box from her closet returning to the bathroom smiling. Setting the box on the sink counter she opens it to reveal a piercing kit along with quite a few piercings. Humming she found some lip piercings and a nose piercing she liked getting the tools ready. She breathed in deeply and made the piercing hole yelping lightly and put the piercings in smiling happily.

"Looks nice… My hair is so long past my shoulder blades a bit hmm" She spoke to herself walking to her room once more returning with a second box setting it beside the first. Smiling to herself and opening the box she grabbed a few hair ties humming. Separating her side bangs she put them in a ponytail then separated the left side of her hair from the right. Slowly grabbing a pair of scissors she brought them to the right side of her hair and started trimming. After a while she finally finished pulling the hair ties out and looking. Smiling she liked her new look having long hair on the left and semi short on the right.

"Perfect" She says to herself before putting things away. The next day everyone was staring at Daniel when she walked into school being surprised by the sudden change of style. Daniel walked to her class quietly while none of the others said a word to her being in shock. She took her seat and began listening to the quiet whispers coming from her classmates. She hummed lightly hearing them talking about her parents. She was surprised that this information was just starting to be spread and talked about since it happened a few days ago. The students were cautious while talking about it since they knew she was listening to everything. The day was quiet as nobody dared talking to Daniel despite being confused by her sudden change. Near the end of the day someone decided to talk to her. Daniel watched the rather frightened student get closer to her before speaking.

"Da-Daniel are you okay? What's with the sudden change in appearance?" The student asks softly flinching back when Daniel jumped up leaning over the table and grabbing hold of the others wrist. She smiles big at the striking more fear into them before pulling them forward into a chair pulling it in with her feet. Daniel let the students wrist go and folded her hands leaning forward a bit on the table her smile never going away.

"Do you like it? Do you like my new style?" She asks smiling at the other who nodded.

"Yes I do very much I'm sure the others do as well we were just wondering why so suddenly though?" The other asks. Daniel hums thinking to herself for a bit before answering.

"I just felt the need for a sudden change out of nowhere is all no need to worry" She says sweetly. The other nods before standing.

"Alright just wanted to make sure you were okay is all" They say before walking off to their friends. Daniel hums slowly standing and grabbing her bag pushing in her seat before heading to the door. She looked back at the others with her big frightening smile just as the bell rang and she walked out quietly. Once she left the school building she made her way home by now being used to the cold welcome home of the empty house.


	6. Chapter 5: She's Gone Now

Chapter 5: She's Gone Now…

Daniel rushed through the forest gripping her left arm that was now bleeding badly. She had gone to her special spot after school like she always did, but she wasn't ready for what happened. She had just arrived and was about to get settled down to relax until Jeff came out of nowhere stabbing her left arm before she could react. Daniel started running through the forest as fast as she could dodging trees along the way. She knew he was close behind as her blood trail wasn't to her advantage. She kept running and running being happy when her house was in sight rushing for the door. she made it there, but Jeff caught up stabbing her in the back near her stomach. Daniel gasped out eyes wide while Jeff let out loud psychotic laughter. She coughed up blood spitting it on the ground her eyes slowly going hazy a big smile coming to her lips. Daniel started giggling confusing Jeff who removed his knife from her back before backing up. Daniel hums giggling blood soon running down her side and leg while she turned facing Jeff with her wild eyes and big grin.

"You know it's not nice to attack people who are off guard~" She says smirking before laughing loudly. After a few moments Jeff snapped out of his shock growling at Daniel and charged at her. Daniel did nothing smiling big when Jeff plunged his knife into her chest with a wild grin. Daniel coughed up a good amount of blood still smiling though which confused Jeff more.

"Guess this is how I die" She says humming softly. Daniel let out soft laughter as the light completely faded from her eyes. Her body went limp when Jeff pulled the knife from her chest. Jeff watched her body collapse to the ground in front of him smiling big.

"She's gone now" He says before walking off into the forest disappearing. Daniel was found the following day by a few classmates who went to her house since she was absent from school. The next few weeks the halls and classrooms were filled with chatter about Daniel many things being discussed while the art teacher taught her students the way Daniel would draw. Even for years to pass the talk about Daniel would never cease and the art teacher will always teach the new students of Daniel's way of drawing as a way to never forget.


End file.
